La Gracia de Pérgamo
by YEYESMITHSHINGEKINOKYOJIN
Summary: La nueva oportunidad que les ha brindado Athena no es bienvenida para Camus, quien experimenta un extraño cambio de ánimo lo que preocupa a sus compañeros. Un pasado lleno de misterios y un futuro donde nada es lo que parece, es lo que le espera...
1. Chapter 1

_**En ese momento, sólo pude calificar de "extraño" al escenario en el que me hallé cuando abrí los ojos luego de ese sueño al que los humanos llamamos, muerte. **_

_**Estaba vivo y frente a mí el antiguo Gran Patriarca lucía una armadura oscura. Su temple entre preocupado y turbado se hacía cada vez más notorio conforme nos explicaba la situación que se cernía sobre la próxima Guerra Santa. Y entonces, su alteración llegó al máximo cuando nos cuestionó sobre si participaríamos en aquella guerra de una forma que nunca antes se hubiese concebido por algún hombre que tuviese el honor de tener el título de santo ateniense.**_

_**La decisión de todos nosotros al parecer le sorprendió, ya que pude ver lágrimas de agradecimiento en su rostro mientras marchábamos al Santuario, para invadirle bajo el estandarte de Hades, dios del Inframundo. **_

_**La odisea fue más sombría de lo que imagine en un comienzo. No es que me hubiese confundido mientras corría escalones arriba, es sólo que no estaba listo para darme cuenta de que aquellos que en vida llame amigos y por los que tuve un gran respeto y admiración, no pudieron darse cuenta de la realidad de mis acciones. En cierta manera, me sentí traicionado…**_

_**Me sentí tan incomprendido.**_

_**Pero en esos instantes no había tiempo para preocuparme por mí y mis débiles sensaciones, tenía una labor muy importante y el tiempo que poseía para ello, era muy, muy corto. Así que continué, ignorando lo más que pudiese la pesadez de ese enervado cuerpo y lacerado corazón. "Sólo un poco más"… era mi letanía para evitar colapsar detrás de Saga y Shura mientras recorríamos las 12 casas.**_

_**Sólo un poco más...**_

_**Un poco más...**_

_**Me enfrenté a lo inimaginable como hacía tanto tiempo no lo había hecho y me mantuve en pie, movido por una voluntad que no conocía en mí. Lo comprobé perfectamente cuando luchábamos en contra de Shaka, quien a pesar de enfrentarse en contra de tres antiguos santos dorados, no daba su brazo a torcer. Era obvio que no nos dejaría pasar a menos que estuviese muerto. Saga lo comprendió antes que nosotros y por eso dio el primer paso: "usaremos la Exclamación de Athena", dijo. **_

_**Inicialmente, me rehusé a realizar una acción tan cobarde y vil. Aún tenía orgullo bajo esa armadura negra y pesada que cubría mi cuerpo. Pero al final, lo acepte en nombre de un bien que me trascendería como humano y santo ateniense y, a partir de ese momento, algo en mí se fragmentó…**_

_**Ver a la cara a Hyôga y a Milo, fue tan difícil, porque podía ver su decepción por contemplarme con esa armadura negra; podía ver su lástima por estar siendo arrastrado hasta un punto sin retorno; podía ver su odio por tener las manos manchadas con la sangre del hombre que fue llamado el más cercano a ser un dios. Mientras que yo, sólo pude atinar en respirar profundamente, tratando de contener el inmenso dolor y humillación mientras recordaba las palabras y acciones de las que tanto me enorgullecía en vida. Todo aquello parece haber quedado en el pasado por éste acto de aparente traición. Una traición, que tiene una justificación.**_

_**Pero, ¿acaso puede justificarse lo que hice? ¿Tengo el derecho de decir que fue en nombre de la paz? ¿Tendré perdón ante un acto que ni los más mezquinos han siquiera pensado en realizar...?**_

_**Un grito desesperado por parte Saga es la prueba de que cumplimos con nuestra misión.**_

_**Athena ha muerto. Hemos asesinado a un ser divino. He condenado a mi alma a una eterna oscuridad y dolor, pero, aún así, no me arrepiento de las decisiones que tome. **_

_**Soy tan indigno.**_

_**¿Cómo puedo sentirme de esa manera siendo que tengo justo frente a mis ojos el cadáver de Athena? **_

_**Sólo un poco más...**_

_**¿Cómo puedo no sentir ningún arrepentimiento ante mis acciones a pesar de contemplar las lágrimas de desprecio de Milo? **_

_**Sólo un poco más...**_

_**¿Cómo puedo dejar que me estrangule la persona que en algún momento llame amigo, cuando todavía no termina mi misión?**_

_**Sólo un poco más...**_

_**Tengo que ser fuerte a pesar de todo, aún, no termina mi misión; aún, no puedo darme por vencido, no puedo permitir que mi alma sea torturada por el dolor que he causado en aquellos cercanos a mí, porque tengo que pagar en el infierno.**_

_**El Infierno...je, no creo que haya lugar para la clase de pecados que cometí.**_

_**Sólo un poco más...**_

_**Soporta un poco más, alma mía. No te dejes desmoronar por la desolación. Recuerda, que tienes innumerables siglos para perder la esperanza y la fortaleza, ¡pero no ahora!, no ahora, por favor.**_

_**Sólo un poco más...**_

_**Un poco más...**_

_**Era un momento de júbilo para Shion, quien luego de haber permanecido en la completa oscuridad y caos que dejó en el Averno la muerte de Hades, por fin, tenía la dicha de contemplar a sus fieles caballeros, regresar a la vida.**_

_**Uno a uno, emergen de sus tumbas...Shaka...Aldebarán...Afrodita...Kanon... Donkho...**_

_**Sonreía al ver a los amigos estrechar manos y a los hermanos, darse un abrazo con fraternidad. Todo era alegría. O al menos así lo creyó durante unos minutos.**_

_**Observó que la mayor parte de los caballeros se estaban reuniendo alrededor de una tumba:**_

-¿Qué sucede, Shion?-_**preguntó Athena, acercándose a él.**_

-No lo sé.

_**Rápidamente, junto a Athena arriba al único sepulcro que sigue sin ninguna perturbación:**_

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-_**pregunta el sabio Shion.**_

-Camus no sale a la superficie-_**pronuncia preocupadamente, Milo.**_

-¿Qué?-_**la diosa parece perturbada por lo que dijo el griego**_.

-¡Abran la tumba!-_**ordena Shion. **_

_**No tardaron mucho en desenterrarla. Hyôga estaba al mando de ello y fue quien abrió el ataúd. Todos se quedan petrificados. Nadie, ni Athena, comprendía que estaba pasando.**_

_**Al abrir el féretro, encontraron el cuerpo del acuariano en perfecto estado, era casi como verlo dormir. Hyôga se acercó, para tomar su pulso y automáticamente, su rostro se arrugó de pura consternación.**_

-¡...!-_**levantó el rostro y todos observaron lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos azules**_-No late su corazón.

_**Hyôga, luce molesto, destrozado; pero a pesar de la situación, se encara a la diosa con agallas típicas en él:**_

-¡¿Por qué?!-_**le pregunta, herido.**_

-No lo sé.

-¡Deben estar locos!-_**en un ataque que sorprende a todos, Milo se acerca a la tumba y toma la mano derecha**_ _**del francés, sosteniéndola fuertemente sobre su mejilla**_-Cam, ¿me oyes...?

_**El francés, no abre los ojos. No ocurre nada.**_

-¿Camus...?

_**Nada, ni un sólo movimiento.**_

-¡¿Camus...?!

_**Es obvia la desesperación de Milo, lo que hace aumentar más la preocupación. Esto simplemente no estaba planeado y Shion temía que Camus no pudiera compartir la dicha de sus compañeros.**_

-¡Camus...!

-Shion, llévalo al Salón Principal-_**pide Athena**_-tenemos que encontrar la razón del por qué no revivió.

-Sí-_**un cabizbajo Shion se acerca a la tumba en donde yace el joven griego**_-Será mejor que vayas a descansar. Nos haremos cargo de él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué no regresa?!

-Les juro que encontraremos la razón-_**ofrece una mirada llena de determinación a ambos jóvenes de rubios cabellos-**_le traeremos de vuelta.

-Vayan a descasar, mis fieles caballeros. Les diré cuando tengamos noticias de Camus-_**dice la diosa.**_

_**Sin embargo, nadie se mueve de su lugar. El ambiente se siente pesado...lúgubre.**_

-¡Hagan lo que les ordeno, caballeros atenienses!

_**Shion toma entre sus brazos el cuerpo del llamado mago del agua y del hielo...su cabeza cae totalmente hacia atrás y sus mechones rojizos siguen tal dirección, dejando al descubierto su plácido rostro; sus brazos se mueven endeblemente con cada paso que da en hombre mayor, como si las extremidades del francés fuesen las de una marioneta. Su cuerpo entero, parece el de un títere, sin movimiento propio...**_

_**Sin vida.**_

_**Ya en la habitación de Shion, cerca de la Cámara Principal, el dueño de ésta coloca el cuerpo del francés sobre la cama. Lo observa unos segundos, luego, devuelve la vista a la diosa que está cerca de uno de los grandes ventanales que posee la habitación.**_

-¿Qué cree que ocurrió con Camus, mi diosa?

-No lo entiendo. Su cuerpo luce perfectamente-_**contempló unos segundos el rostro tranquilo del francés**_-Puede que sea una locura pero, he escuchado que sin el alma, el cuerpo no funciona, pero con él, ni siquiera late su corazón. Tal vez su alma se perdió en el Averno, pero...-_**se gira y observa a Shion**_-no lo creo probable. A todos los protegí con mi cosmo. Más bien, alguien guió a Camus a un lugar diferente.

-Pero no hay nadie que tenga tal poder en aquel sitio. Con la muerte de Hades, el Inframundo sólo es habitado por almas.

-Sólo alguien tiene la capacidad para manejar las almas de muertos tal como lo hacía Hades.

-¿De quién habla?

-De Las Moiras-_**su rostro se contempla intranquilo**_-Tengo que ir de inmediato.

-No puede ir sola, mi diosa. Es peligroso.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Shion. Las Moiras no atacan a nadie.

-¿Está segura?

-Sí. Cuida de su cuerpo y no dejes que nadie le vea.

-De acuerdo, Athena...-_**una vez que la diosa partió de la habitación, Shion se acercó a ese inerte cuerpo y se sentó a su lado.**_

_**Le contempló fijamente…casi parecía estar tomando solamente una siesta, justo como cuando era un pequeño niño. Shion recordó el tiempo en que Camus estuvo en el Santuario una vez que se convirtió en pupilo se la onceava casa. Era toda una novedad, ya que su mentor, no era precisamente una persona con tal vocación. Quizás, si se hubiese dado cuenta de eso mucho antes, él no hubiese tenido que pasar por todas aquellas humillaciones.**_

***FLASH BACK***

_**Era una noche tranquila por lo que Shion se había retirado temprano a sus aposentos y se encontraba disfrutando de una taza de té con unas galletas, cortesía de su joven pupilo Mü; cuando de repente, tocaron a la puerta. El distintivo cosmo frío de los caballeros de los hielos se percibió. Lamentablemente, la ecuanimidad que iba acompañado de aquel frío cosmo, no estaba presente. Y se alarmó tanto. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta rápidamente, allí, con su rostro cubierto en lágrimas, estaba el niño de cabellos rojos.**_

-¿Qué te sucede, Kamil?-le_** llamó por su nombre. Su verdadero nombre. El mencionado, solamente lanzo un ahogado gemido, totalmente asustado. **_

_**Le tomó entre sus brazos, totalmente entristecido. Cuanto odiaba verlo así, pero era comprensible, luego de todo lo que tuvo que soportar...por su culpa.**_

_**Si tan sólo hubiese visto más allá del obsesivo aislamiento en que el maestro de Kamil le mantenía, si tan sólo se hubiese puesto a indagar en el porqué de la dureza y la exclusión a la que le sometieron, dejando de lado el que los descendiente de la onceava casa así manejaban su entrenamiento; se hubiese dado cuenta de la razón de aquella antipatía y mutismo que un niño de escasos 5 años mostraba al mundo.**_

-Lo siento…-_**le dijo, afligido. Aunque sabía bien que una disculpa no arreglaría nada.**_

-Escuche que...sob…tendré…otro maestro…-_**pudo sentir que se estremeció el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos**_-¡No quiero! ¡Yo no quiero!

-Debes terminar tu entrenamiento.

-¡No!-_**se aferro con su frágiles brazos al cuello se Shion**_-¡Por favor! ¡No otra vez!

-Esta vez, he elegido personalmente a una persona. Es una gran amiga. Te prometo que estarás bien, Kamil. Te lo prometo.

_**Finalmente su llanto cesó ya que el sueño le venció primero, así que Shion le llevó a su cama y le recostó suavemente. Le cubrió con la delicada sabana y le contempló…era un niño increíblemente hermoso. **_

_**No sabía exactamente de qué lugar le había traído el antiguo caballero de Acuario ni la razón por la cual hablaba fluidamente el griego, de hecho, no le dio muchos detalles sobre su origen, solamente su nombre: Kamil. Curiosamente, significa "perfecto" en el idioma árabe. Y no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello. De cabello rebelde en un color increíblemente carmín, su piel era nívea y su complexión frágil; sus facciones eran delicadas: nariz pequeña, labios carnosos y unos ojos increíblemente sinceros cuyas pupilas parecían una bella esmeralda. Casi parecía que había nacido precisamente para representar a la constelación de Ganimedes. **_

_**Pero aquella belleza, fue precisamente lo que le colocó en una situación así. Ojala se hubiese dado cuenta del peligro que se cernía sobre ese pequeño niño.**_

_**Comenzó a retirar algunas hebras rojizas de su frente, embelesado por aquella imagen del chiquillo durmiendo tranquilamente. **_

_**Si se hubiese tratado de un niño cualquiera que no mostrase un avance como aprendiz a caballero, le hubiese borrado la memoria y le entregaría a un orfanato para que una buena familia le adoptara y viviera felizmente su vida como un humano normal. Pero el talento definitivamente estaba dentro de aquel cuerpo. Tenía poco más de seis meses y ya había despertado su cosmo y no uno pequeño y ordinario, sino uno poderoso, único y gélido; ese chiquillo era lo que se llamaba un genio, una piedra sin pulir y no podía dejarle ir tan fácilmente, al menos no cuando tiempos tan difíciles se cernían sobre el Santuario ateniense.**_

-Lo siento…-_**murmuró nuevamente, siéndose culpable por la situación en que se encontraba el pequeño.**_

-No lo haga-_**de pronto, Camus se despertó y agarró fuertemente la mano con la que Shion acariciaba su rostro**_-no siga repitiendo lo mismo.

-…..-_**el patriarca le miro, confundido.**_

-No siga diciendo que lo siente, porque no pienso perdonarlo nunca.

-…..-_**Shion frunció el seño, lleno de preocupación.**_

-No puedo perdonar que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando.

-Nunca dijiste nada.

-¿No se dio cuenta de que tenía moretones en el cuello? ¿De qué siempre tenía heridas en los labios? ¿De que a veces no podía siquiera caminar…?

-…..

-¿Jamás se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle con la mirada…?

-No pasará de nuevo. Voy a protegerte siempre, Kamil…

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

_**Aquella promesa, seguía en pie. Shion le seguía viendo como a aquel temeroso chiquillo que comenzó a cerrarse ante el mundo. A partir de ese momento, comenzó a resguardar todo para sí mismo, incluso su nombre y el origen de su paradero. Comenzó a hablar en francés y les dijo a todos que su nombre era Camus, pero sinceramente, para el antiguo patriarca, todo aquello era una manera de preservarse luego de lo que le sucedió cuando niño, quizás por vergüenza a que alguien se enterase de lo que sucedió con su maestro y él.**_

_**La diosa, ya sin el yugo de Hades en el Averno, tenía libre paso a aquellas tierras todavía oscuras y deprimentes, que desde tiempos inmemorables eran administradas por Las Moiras: Cloto, quien hilaba el hilo de la vida de los mortales, Láquesis, quien media el hilo y Átropos, quien determinada cuando cortarle; ellas cumplían con sus labores en nombre del dios muerte con una perfecta exactitud. No eran aliadas de nadie, ni seguían las órdenes de nadie; simplemente su eterna y venerada labor de mantener en orden el inframundo les mantenía actuando cual inmutable y eficaz máquina.**_

_**Athena, viajó entre los 9 círculos hasta llegar al más bajo, el de los traidores, en donde luego de adentrarse unos metros, se encontró con un espacio similar al limbo, el sitio en donde las Moiras se hallaban inmersas en sus labores y quienes al sentir su presencia, fijaron la vista en ella. **_

_**La apariencia de aquellas divinidades era similar en vestimenta y complexión: cuerpos delgados de piel blanquecina y pesadas túnicas en color negro cubriéndoles casi por completo, permitiendo solamente distinguirles por el tono de sus cabellos: Cloto, poseía cabellos negros iguales a los de una temible noche sin luna, Láquesis tenía hebras rubias tan brillantes como los rayos del cálido y brillante sol, mientras que Átropos, un increíble color rojo como si de sangre se tratase.**_

-Athena, ¿a qué gracia se debe vuestra presencia nuevamente por desoladas tierras?-_**preguntó Láquesis.**_

-Lo lamento. Sé que me ayudaron a regresar las almas de mis caballeros con bien y me siento muy avergonzada de venir a molestarles nuevamente.

-No os confundáis-_**dijo seriamente Átropos**_-el que las almas de vuestros seguidores estén en la Tierra nuevamente, no son por caprichos de ninguna de las presentes.

-Simplemente, aún no era su momento, Athena-_**terminó la frase, Cloto**_-Recordad que en nuestras manos tenemos no su destino, sino su solamente la próxima morada.

-Entiendo-_**la diosa tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar**_- He venido porque uno de mis hombres no ha despertado y necesito saber si hay un motivo en especial.

-Decidnos el último nombre del humano al que buscáis.

-Camus Saint-Deuil, es el caballero dorado de Acuario-_**al mencionar el nombre, en Cloto se observó un semblante de confusión.**_

-¿Estáis segura?

-¿De su nombre? Claro que sí, su alumno, que es casi como un hijo, me lo mencionó.

-Los humanos mienten, Athena. Los motivos son distintos y más aún, los fines. Vuestro caballero, no os dijo la verdad de su origen.

-Él es huérfano-_**se enfrento con Moira de rubios cabellos**_-Puede que no recuerde el nombre que sus padres le dieron.

-No-_**interrumpió Átropos**_-lo recuerda.

-¿Y por qué mentir?

-Es algo, que debéis preguntarle en persona, Athena-_**Cloto, tomo un hilo de los tantos que yacían a sus pies**_-Vuestro caballero, es un humano de rojizos cabellos, piel blanca y ojos verdes; cuyo nombre en su última vida es Kamil Vólkov.

-¿Kamil…Vólkov?-_**la diosa lucía muy confundida ya que aquel nombre distaba bastante de ser el de un francés, más bien, parecía de origen ruso.**_

-Os diré que su alma, no llegó al mismo sitio que el resto de vuestros hombres, por ello, no es posible que os podamos entregar. Al menos, no aún.

-¿Está perdido? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Suele ocurrir cuando el alma ha pasado por una muerte traumática-_**aquello, fue un golpe bajo para Athena**_-Nos os preocupéis. Le encontraremos y os regresaremos. Mientras tanto...hermana, daos una dosis de aceite para conservar el cuerpo.

_**Átropos, dejo un momento su sitio y se dirigió al final de la habitación en donde se observaba miles de vasijas y frascos llenas de líquidos de colores. La divinidad del inframundo tomó uno de los pequeños frascos que se encontraba en la parte más alta del mueble y se lo entregó a Athena.**_

-El tiempo que tardemos en localizarle puede ser largo, esto os servirá para evitar que el contenedor que llaman cuerpo, se pudra.

-¿Y qué les diré a quienes lo esperan?-_**se preguntó a sí misma, bastante agobiada. Ella sabía bien sobre la relación que Camus compartía con Milo y con Hyôga; explicarles a ellos, que tenían un carácter tan complicado, era una tarea titánica y no quería volver a tener que ocultarles nada a sus hombres.**_

-Deberían estar agradecidos…-_**dijo Cloto**_-¿Cuántos humanos se dan el lujo de esperar a quien se supone ha sido cubierto por el manto de la muerte?

-…..-_**Athena, cerró los ojos y suspiro cansinamente. Por una parte, ellas tenían razón**_-Les agradezco…

_**Cuando regresó a la habitación del Patriarca, Shion le recibió claramente nervioso:**_

-¿Mi diosa?-_**se levantó al ver un semblante sombrío en la joven dama**_-¿Qué sucedió?

-Mi presentimiento era acertado…el alma de Camus se ha perdido en el infierno.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Las Moiras…ellas dicen que su muerte fue tan traumática para él que causó se extraviara. Ya le están buscando, pero no saben cuánto tardaran.

-¿Qué pasara con su cuerpo?

-Me dieron un aceite para evitar que comience a descomponerse y se mantenga para cuando regrese su alma.

-¿Y qué le diremos a los demás?

-No lo sé. No quiero preocuparles.

-Ya están preocupados, mi diosa-_**mencionó seriamente el joven Shion.**_

-Lo sé, pero…-_**de pronto, Athena recordó el detalle del nombre del acuariano-**_Shion, ¿tú sabes sobre el origen de Camus?

-¿Su origen?

-Sí, dónde nació, su nombre, el nombre de sus padres, cualquier cosa sobre su pasado.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Cloto me dijo que su verdadero nombre era Kamil Vólkov…-_**al decir ese nombre, la diosa observó que efectivamente, Shion sabía sobre ello**_-Es cierto, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué le mintió a Hyôga?

-Mi diosa, tiene que creerme cuando le digo que jamás sabré lo que pasa por la mente de ese niño. Camus es…él tiene muchos secretos y no es mi deber divulgarlos si no lo desea.

-¿De qué clase de secreto se trata? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Sobre su nombre, lo ocultó después de que yo me enterase de que...-_**bajo la mirada**_-su maestro, le había lastimado desde que cayó bajo su tutela.

-¿Lastimado…?-_**Shion le ofreció una significativa mirada a la dama**_-No puede ser.

-Fue mi error, no tuve el cuidado y…

-Shion, basta-_**la diosa coloco fraternalmente su mano en el hombro del lemuriano**_-No te culpes por eso.

-Solamente sé eso sobre él-_**se encargó de cambiar el tema, después de todo, aún se sentía culpable**_-Se ha encargado bastante bien de ocultar quien es en realidad. Supongo que no quiere sentirse vulnerable nuevamente.

-Dejemos ese tema por ahora…-_**Athena dio por terminada la escabrosa charla**_-sobre su condición nos limitaremos a decir que volverá, tarde o temprano, pero lo hará. Es una promesa.

_**Como era de esperarse, las esquivas y poco concisas respuestas para quienes preguntaban por la condición de Camus, nunca eran suficientes y luego de más de dos meses, sólo lograban aumentar la preocupación y confusión entre todos los caballeros. **_

_**Athena dictaminó que lo mejor era el no permitir que nadie más ajeno a Shion y Donkho, observaran el cuerpo integro y a la vez, carente de vida de guardián de Acuario. Una labor que le trajo varios problemas con Hyôga y Milo, quienes eran los más ansiosos por saber que ocurría realmente. **_

_**Cierto día, cuando Shion estaba cuidándole por la noche, le pareció percibir un ligero hálito por parte del pelirrojo y nervioso, concentró su atención. El casi imperceptible respiro, dio paso a una explosión de su frío cosmo, dando la señal que su alma finalmente había regresado. Shion no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa al experimentar que un intenso frío, inundaba cada rincón de la habitación. **_

_**Donkho apareció enseguida, sorprendido ante lo que observaba: Camus tosía una y otra vez, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Una típica reacción ante la repentina necesidad de aire que experimenta su organismo. Y de la nada, otra persona interrumpió, realmente emocionada por percibir ése cosmo:**_

- ¡Camus!-_**dice Milo, mientras se acerca a la cama donde está el acuariano**_-¡Camus!-_**exaltado, toma entre sus manos el sonrojado rostro del caballero, como si tratase de asegurarse de que realmente, es él.**_

_**Una vez que se asimila la realidad, saca de entre las sábanas el delgado cuerpo de Camus y abraza fuertemente, ante la incredulidad de Donkho y Shion.**_

- ¡Regresaste! ¡Regresaste, Camus! ¡Lo hiciste!-_**el mencionado parece demasiado aturdido como para oponer resistencia al ataque de felicidad de Milo, por lo que sólo atina a pasar sus brazos por el cuello de quien le sostiene.**_

- ¡Tranquilo, Milo!-_**grita Shion**_-¡¿No ves que está muy débil...?!

_Un negro manto cubre el cielo nocturno. La Luna, temerosa del siniestro que presencia, se esconde entre oscuras nubes._

_Lo único que se observa claramente es el resplandor de un incendio. Me acerco lentamente al lugar donde se localiza tal desastre; las llamas son enormes y arrasan con todo a su paso. Miles de personas corren, tratando de escapar, pero varias de ellas no tienen la suerte de su lado, y son muertas por flechas que caen como lluvia del cielo, o son atravesadas por la espada de huestes enemigas._

_Ésos hombres son los culpables de que el suelo esté cubierto por cadáveres; les han asesinado a sangre fría; sin piedad alguna han exterminado a mujeres, ancianos e incluso, niños. ¿Qué clase de guerrero es capaz de tal barbarie...?_

_**Escucho lamentos...son tan tristes.**___

_**Es el llanto de un pueblo que ha sido destruido.**_

_Repentinamente, advierto a un guerrero a unos metros de mí. Parece que me observa como si fuese su enemigo. En un rápido movimiento, él se precipita sobre mí y es cuando me doy cuenta de que trae una lanza en la mano derecha y, que piensa usarla en mi contra._

_El arma atraviesa mi cuello. Demasiada sangre empieza a correr...mi sangre. Caigo lentamente de espalda...casi no puedo respirar...estoy muriendo..._

_**¿Estoy muriendo...?**_

-¡Cof, cof, cof…!

_**Me levanto rápidamente con la respiración agitada, tratando de asegurarme de que lo que sentí fue sólo un sueño, pero la sola idea de que sentí el sueño, es algo aterradora. **_

_**Realmente pude percibir un certero golpe en mi garganta; sentí el frío y agudo metal traspasando mi ser, a la sangre brotar de la herida y recorrer mi cuello. Incluso pude sentir ése último y desesperado aliento antes de despertar.**_

_**Cierro mis ojos sin dejar de carraspear y evoco aquellas imágenes que son tan vividas, tan crueles. **_

_**Tan...conocidas.**_

-¡Camus! ¡Camus!-_**de pronto, siento que una persona tiene la poca delicadeza de abrazarme mientras estoy todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento**_-¡Regresaste! ¡Regresaste, Camus! ¡Lo hiciste!

- ¡Tranquilo, Milo! ¡¿No ves que está muy débil...?!-_**me siento confundido y ni siquiera alcanzo a distinguir las voces que inundan la habitación. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo…?**_

-¿Cam…?-_**parpadeo un par de veces para tratar de descubrir en donde y con quién demonios me encuentro**_-¿Camus…? ¿Estás despierto?

-….-_**finalmente reconozco a quien me ha estado llamando y no es otro más que Milo. Debí imaginarlo. Él sería el único con la poca delicadeza para tratarme aún cuando estoy a punto de vomitar mis pulmones.**_

-¿Maestro?-_**me sorprendo al escuchar la voz de Hyôga a mi izquierda, por lo que giro rápidamente la cabeza para verle, pero la claridad de la habitación me lo impide.**_

-¿Hyôga?

-Sí, maestro-_**puedo sentir que toma mi mano**_-Aquí estoy. Todo está bien.

-¿Cómo puede estar bien? Se supone que estoy muerto. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estoy aquí nuevamente?

-Hey, tranquilo. Casi parece que estás molesto por respirar.

-¿Shion?-_**le veo sonreír, divertido por la situación. Pero la verdad, para mí no tiene nada de gracia.**_

-¿Qué sucede?

-Eso precisamente quisiéramos saber nosotros-_**la seriedad de mi alumno me asombra y a la vez, hace crecer la confusión.**_

-Todos estamos de regreso, Camus-_**Shion ignora completamente las miradas y permaneces en su estoico papel**_-Se nos ha dado una oportunidad más para hacer lo mejor que podamos. Así que, bienvenido.

-¿Y en dónde estoy?

-Es tu habitación en el onceavo templo.

-Pensé que el Santuario se destruyó con la muerte de Athena-_**me muevo intentando salir de la cama.**_

-Lo hemos estado reconstruyendo a deseos de nuestra diosa. Y déjame decir que no le he visto en mejor estado que ahora. ¿No se nota en lo amplio de tu habitación? Y eso que no has visto la biblioteca.

-Sólo espero que…-_**al tratar de levantarme de la cama, caigo inevitablemente al suelo.**_

-¡Maestro!

-¡Cam!

-Deberías tener cuidado-_**menciona Shion mientras Hyoga y Milo tratan de ponerme en pie**_-Acabas de despertar, es obvio que tu cuerpo no responda cómo quisieras.

-Yo le ayudare, maestro-_**Hyôga trata de pasar mi brazo izquierdo desprotegido de mis vendajes comunes, sobre su cuello, y es entonces que me doy cuenta que uno de mis secretos puede ser descubierto por ellos.**_

-No…-_**retiro bruscamente mi brazo, sorprendiendo a mi alumno**_-esperare a mejorar. Me quedaré un poco más si no le molesta, Shion.

-No es ninguna molestia, pequeño-_**tratando de no evidenciar lo difícil que me resulta volver a la cama, finalmente quedo sentado en ella ante la mirada fija de los presentes. El antiguo Patriarca se dio cuenta de eso e intenta dejarme un poco de privacidad**_-Vamos chicos, denle un poco de espacio. No se irá a ningún lado, se los aseguro.

_**No muy complacidos de hacerlo, finalmente Hyôga y Milo se marchan, dejándome con Shion a quien no dudo en cuestionar seriamente sobre mi situación.**_

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?-_**veo que me mira sin saber de qué demonios estoy hablando**_- Cumplí con mi deber de santo ateniense hasta el final, aceptando regresar a la vida una vez más, haciendo lo necesario para conseguir una victoria. Yo no debo estar aquí.

-Entonces, ¿sí estás molesto por respirar?

-Sí lo estoy-_**le enfrentó realmente enojado a lo que sólo responde rascándose la cabeza y lanzado un suspiro cansino.**_

-Quizás pienses que no tienes nada que hacer, pero eso no es cierto. Tienes tan sólo 20 años, Camus. Tienes mucha sabiduría que compartir no sólo con Hyôga, si no con otros jóvenes pupilos. Recuerda que debes dejar a un heredero para la onceava casa.

-Es evidente que Hyôga cumple con mis expectativas.

-Él se niega. Prefiere estar con sus hermanos y seguir como un caballero de bronce.

-Si se niega a ser un sucesor, estoy seguro que encontrará a alguien más. Así que, dígame la verdad…-_**nos enfrentamos con la mirada**_-¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Aún no era tu tiempo, eso es todo. Sabes bien que los designios de Las Moiras no se guían por ninguna divinidad.

_**¿Qué no era mi tiempo? ¿Ese es el motivo ridículo por el que me ha regresado a la vida? La Guerra Santa ha terminado y hemos ganado. Conseguimos unos cuantos siglos más de paz para la humanidad, lo que ha sido mi moción durante tanto tiempo. Necesito prepararme para la siguiente guerra y nuevamente, poner mi alma al límite de su resistencia. **_

_**Ese ha sido mi precepto a seguir desde el inicio de los tiempos.**_

_**¿Qué más tengo que hacer en este mundo que no sea el dar lo mejor de mí para mantener la paz en la Tierra…?**_

_**El ahora joven lemuriano no comprendía la repentina mala vibra de quien se supone a regresado a la vida. El resto de sus compañeros, sumamente gustososo se adaptaron de inmediato al hecho de caminar nuevamente en la Tierra que defendieron hasta el final y la cual tenían la dicha de contemplar en todo su esplendor.**_

-Aún no era tu tiempo, eso es todo-_**le dijo Shion sinceramente, ya que eran las mismas palabras que Athena le dio al verse él mismo en pie**_-Sabes bien que los designios de Las Moiras no se guían por ninguna divinidad.

-No…-_**murmuró el joven de cabellera roja con un deje de extrema tribulación, lo que no comprendía el antiguo regente del Santuario. Estaba vivo. ¿Cuántas personas no lo darían todo por estar en su pellejo? ¿Qué le sucedía?**_-eso no es cierto.

-Camus, vamos-_**se sentó justo a su lado y levantó su rostro con ternura**_-Estás vivo, ¿por qué luces tan desanimado?

-Han cometido una falta muy grave…-_**la tono de voz no era el mismo, y Shion pudo notar algo distinto en su mirada esmeralda.**_

-¿Camus?

-Han roto la "Gracia de Pérgamo". ¿Por qué lo han hecho…?-_**de pronto, sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se relajo por completo.**_

-¡Camus!-_**Shion le recostó suavemente, tratando de saber que le ocurría exactamente**_- ¿Estás bien? ¡Oye, Camus!-_**finalmente, pareció darse cuenta de que se había desmayado, ya que pudo notar que su respiración se volvió más lenta, pero ello, no dejo que se alejara la preocupación por él**_-¿Qué te sucede, pequeño…?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como algunos textos que fueron extraídos de "La Iliada" y "La Eneida", los que pertenecen a Homero y Virgilio, respectivamente.

Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solamente para sacar una que otra de mis frustraciones y sueños de escritora novata, je, je, je.

* * *

**_Mis ligeros pasos hacen un extraño eco por el pasillo donde transito, pero no importa. Hoy no me vigilan y por eso, puedo andar más cómodamente sin el temor a que me riñan por todo lo que hago. Es un miserable bocado de libertad, si me lo preguntan, sin embargo, es lo único a lo que puedo aspirar._**

**_En un inicio, sufría casi al borde de la asfixia porque el destino me hubiese colocado en una jaula cómo ésta y no sé realmente si fue mi desesperanza o la resignación, lo que me hizo comenzar a llamarle hogar._**

**_Sí, este es mi hogar. Uno fortuito, sin lugar a dudas, ya que nunca antes mortal imaginó situación similar. Mucho menos yo, un simple humano que gustaba soñar con grandes hazañas para enorgullecer a la familia amada. _**

**_Aún ahora, sueño con realizar una gran tarea para que mi linaje se sienta orgulloso. Niñerías son, lo sé, pero…los sueños son quizás lo único que realmente me pertenece, algo que nadie puede poseer._**

**_Comienzo a reír, divertido por el pensamiento, cómo si hubiese hecho una travesura y me hubiera salido con la mía. Supongo que puede verse de esa manera, ya que me está prohibido tener conciencia o personalidad propia. No soy solo más que un objeto para admirar._**

- Tonterías…-**_mi comentario rebota por las paredes con un sonido más alto de lo que esperaba, por lo que tapo mi boca, asustado de que alguien cercano se haya percatado de mi blasfemia. Para mi fortuna, nadie aparece furibundo, por lo que suspiro aliviado y continuo mi camino ya con más seriedad. Realmente no quiero tener problemas._**

**_Desde que tengo memoria, estos pasillos blancos has sido iguales, ellos conectan a las diferentes habitaciones. Solamente el frío y el silencio se perciben en este lugar. Ha sido así desde que recuerdo._**

**_Mi existencia es compañera de inalterables columnas que casi parecen ascender al cielo y de un silencio que parece transcender al mismo tiempo._**

**_Esta es mi vida._**

**_Por fin, llego a la habitación que guarda mi más grande tesoro, aquello que me permite sentirme todavía humano. Alguien común y corrente. Alguien que puede darse el lujo de decir que es realmente apreciado. _**

**_Ese deseo últimamente me hace mucho daño, por ello, cuando me invade con fuerza, recurro a un objeto que me brinda calma. Algo extraño, si se sabe el significado de él._**

**_Un casco hecho en bronce._**

**_Deslizo mis dedos por el frígido metal. Conozco tan bien las toscas formas de ese objeto casi cómo si se tratase de una extensión de mi cuerpo. En ocasiones, me siento indigno de siquiera tocarle, pero la necesidad de hacerlo, es imposible de ignorar. Ese objeto, es quizás más valioso que mi propia existencia. Es todo lo que me ata a los recuerdos que cada vez me parecen más lejanos y ajenos._**

**_Lentamente, comienzo a acariciar suavemente la cimera similar a la crin de un caballo. Es suave y de larga extensión, además de poseer un color rojo intenso._**

**_Este casco es una pieza sumamente valiosa para mí, ya que alguna vez perteneció a mi padre, quien lo heredó a mi hermano mayor, su más grande orgullo. El siguiente gran rey de mi amada tierra, la que contemple por última vez hace…¿cuántos siglos?_**

**_Ni siquiera lo recuerdo._**

**_Mi memoria parece perderse entre muros blancos, mientras intento con el último esquicio de mi voluntad, mantener la imagen de mi amada familia y de quien soy realmente. Pero…¿quién soy realmente…?_**

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?-**_me giro sorprendido, para quedar frente al ser que me cuestiona con ronca voz. Aquella figura estilizada y al mismo tiempo llena de integridad y fortaleza, siempre me ha inspirado cierto temor. Sus facciones delicadas y largos cabellos rubios denotan su divinidad y su mirada azul siempre me hace sentir escudriñado._**

- Mi señor...-**_hago una reverencia, no tanto para mostrar mi respeto, sino para ocultar mi sorpresa. Una vez que levanto el rostro, contemplo a la divina figura acercarse al casco._**

- ¿Por qué le miráis de ésa manera? He tratado por siglos comprended que es lo que veis de forma tan intensa y no le he encontrado...no os comprendo.

- No es el objeto en sí, mi señor, es lo que significa.

- ¿Y qué significa?-**_casi me siento ofendido con ésa pregunta._**

**_¿Qué significaba aquel objeto...?_**

**_Representa a mi nación, a mi propio linaje. Representa lo que podía llamarse mi sueño: haber nacido bajo una estrella guerrera para poder blandir una espada en nombre de la libertad y prosperidad de la gente que amo. Significaba la libertad de elegir mi propia muerte._**

- Mi deseo de libertad…

**_No me percate en qué momento el joven rubio se acercó a mí, amenazante. Tampoco reaccione al saberme empujado hacia el suelo, hasta que un intenso dolor invadió mi cabeza. _**

**_Parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de recobrar la noción del tiempo. Coloco una mano en mi nuca al sentir que algo impregna mis cabellos negros...llevo mi mano delante de mis rostro y observo un líquido rojizo escurriendo por ella._**

- ¡¿Acaso os estáis quejando de vuestro destino!-**_escupe furioso mientras me toma del cuello, dejándome sin aire al instante_**-¡¿Sabéis cuantos desearían lo que os otorgue?! ¡Miles!

**_¿Miles querrían sentir el dolor de ser arrancado del seno de una familia amorosa? ¿Miles deseaban vivir a través de los siglos sin un motivo para seguir? ¿Miles anhelaban la vida vacía a la que está destinado por toda la eternidad?_**

**_Si era de ésa manera, cambiaria de lugar con ésos "miles", por tan sólo poder decirle a mi familia, lo mucho que les extraño._**

**_Las lágrimas comienzan a quemar mis mejillas y solamente escucho un lastimero sollozo en la inmensa y vacía habitación, dejándome una vez más con una sensación de angustia y soledad, mis únicas compañías desde que llegue a este lugar._**

- Sois impertinente al mencionad tales palabras-**_la fuerza con la que me aprisiona se debilita_**-pero os perdono.

**_Sin cuidado alguno, se apodera de mis labios impetuosamente, cómo siempre lo ha hecho…esos besos llenos de pasión son la premura de lo que sucederá y yo, solamente no puedo dejar de pensar en mi amaba y venerada familia…_**

**_Extraño observar el rostro siempre jovial de mi hermano mayor, sonriéndome tiernamente; extraño besar con respeto la mano de mi padre, demostrándole mi infinito respeto y amor; extraño recibir el beso de buenas noches que mi madre me daba; extraño navegar junto a mi segundo hermano y caminar por la orilla del océano con mi bella hermana._**

* * *

- ¿Camus…?-**_Shion se percata de que el joven pelirrojo se mueve entre las sábanas mientras deja escapar lo que parece ser un sollozo. Se acerca a su rostro y efectivamente, algunas lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos aún cerrados. _**

**_Aquello le hace entristecer. Fueron muchas las ocasiones que le vio en aquel estado siendo un niño atormentado por los recuerdos._**

**_En verdad se sentía mal al saber que incluso siendo uno de los caballeros más fuertes y lúcidos del Santuraio, su pasado seguía atándola a la amargura. Pero podía comprenderlo quizás mejor que nadie. Mientras ante el resto de la gente, Camus parecía una persona fría y extremadamente reservada, Shion observaba a un niño lleno de vergüenza que se negaba a aceptar las humillaciones que le hicieron vivir. Era lógico que se sintiera denigrado pero el grado de tabú que alcanzó aquel tema fue al extremo de cambiar su nombre y su propio origen, ni siquiera a él, que era quien mejor le conocía. _**

**_Una vez, asegurándose que lo hacía por el bien de ese niño, intento leer sus pensamientos, pero no pudo obtener ni siquiera un vestigio de lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento que lo miró a los ojos, lo que plantó una sospecha que no se atrevía a imaginar nuevamente. Sólo entre lemurianos sus poderes psíquicos se anulaban completamente. Pero la sola idea en verdad aún le estremecía…¿sería que Camus fuese un mestizo? _**

**_Claramente un lemuriano de sangre pura no, porque carecía de los distintivos puntos en su frente, pero que no pudiera adentrarse en su mente, era totalmente incuestionable de que en su sangre había restos de herencia lemuriana. Quizas su padre, su abuelo o quizás un pariente tan lejano que ni siquiera pudiera rastrearlo para averiguarlo de forma más certera._**

**_Y si era de esa manera, debía mantenerlo también en secreto, porque las relaciones entre humanos y lemurianos estaban estrictamente prohibidas, ya no se diga que aquella dejase frutos. Aquello era un tabú para su propia raza y el destino de los niños descubiertos con aquellas herencias no era otro más que la muerte. _**

**_No se enorgullecía de esos recuerdos, al contrario, estaba totalmente en contra de la forma en que les trataban, pero comprendía el motivo por el que preferían asesinarles antes de que despertasen sus poderes y fueran conscientes de que no eran realmente humanos: ser un desterrado, un ser que no tenía un lugar al cual pertecer, era realmente triste. Y si su suposición era cierta, no comprendía cómo fue que Camus pasó desapercibido para sus congéneres. _**

**_Quizás, su destino era convertirse en caballero ateniense y unirse a él en una descabellada carrera contra el tiempo y la muerte…quizás._**

**_Demonios, estaba divagando demasiado. Pero no podía evitarlo ya que en verdad tenía un mal presentimiento todo esto y el no tener una idea clara de lo que se cernía sobre ellos le hacía temer aún más. Sólo algo estaba muy claro en su mente, él protegería a Camus hasta el final. _**

**_Algo que no hizo desde aquella vez que lo pronunció._**

**_Ese pensamiento le molesto en demasía, sin embargo, era cierto. No fue él quien castigó a su maestro por lo que le hizo, ni tampoco estuvo a su lado cuando perdió a su preciado alumno Issak, ni cuando tuvo la terrible labor de enfrentarse a Hyoga, tampoco cuando falleció defendiendo lo que creía correcto y ahora, ¿se ufanaba de mantener aquella promesa?_**

**_Era ridículo._**

**_De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió._**

- Hyoga…-**_pronunció al ver sus grandes y profundos ojos azules_**-¿Ya es tan tarde?

- Sí, son las 12am-**_dijo mientras se adentraba a la habitación y se sentaba al pie de la cama_****-**No se ve muy tranquilo.

- Creo que tiene pesadillas-**_ambos contemplaban el rostro afligido de Camus_**-Es duro verlo así. Que no pueda siquiera dormir apaciblemente…no es justo.

- Saori no tiene idea de que sucede, ¿y usted?-**_el joven rubio finalmente le enfrenta con la mirada, a lo que Shion le responde el gesto._**

**_El regente del Santuario pensó decirle cualquier cosa para distraerle o en su defecto, hacerle sentir mejor respecto a la condición de Camus, pero su mirada azulada le desarmó por completo. Hyoga poseía unos ojos realmente sinceros y expresivos, que contrastaban con su carácter áspero y justo en aquel momento, era evidente que sólo deseaba que le dijeran que su maestro estaría bien._**

- Lo siento, no sé bien qué es lo que ocurre, sólo puedo prometerte que haré todo lo que está a mi alcance para protegerle.

- ¿Por qué razón lo haría?-**_preguntó groseramente_**-Es un soldado más para usted.

- Te equivocas. Cree en mí cuando te digo que deseo lo mejor para Camus-**_el joven mestizo no dijo nada más, brindándole en silencio la aceptación ante sus palabras_**-Sólo deseo que pueda vivir tranquilamente…

- Yo también…

**_Shion se puso de pie y le acarició suavemente sus cabellos rubios y salió sin decir más. Hyoga se quedó donde mismo, sentado al lado de Camus, observándole._**

**_Era tan frustrante para él no poder ayudar a su maestro cuando más le necesitaba. _**

**_Sólo se quedaba allí a su lado, tomándole de la mano mientras rezaba con todo el corazón por su bienestar, deseando con toda el alma no pasar por lo mismo otra vez…no quería sostener el cuerpo de la persona más valiosa para él mientras le observaba fallecer._**

**_Simplemente, no podría soportarlo._**

**_Suspiró tratando de contenerse y reprochándose por ser un llorón. Pero demonios, esto era demasido. Camus era una figura realmente importante en su vida. Practicamente le crió siendo él también un niño de 14 años; para Hyoga era su hermano, su maestro, su padre. Todo lo que anhela ser estaba representado en aquella frágil y estoica figura de cabellos rojos, que podía ser tan afable y desinteresada._**

**_Así es. Aunque todo mundo lo dudase luego de ver el temple con el que se enfrentaron en las 12 casas, su maestro siempre le trató muy bien, incluso sorpendiendole a él por la cálidez que llegaban a demostrar las caricias en sus rebeldes cabellos rubios._**

****FLAH BACK****

**_Los primeros meses de la estadía en Siberia fueron muy duros para el pequeño Hyoga, quien a pesar de haber nacido en una tierra golpeada por el frío la mayor parte del tiempo, se enfermaba severamente. En una ocasión, mientras entrenaba con Issak, sencillamente colapsó. _**

**_Así ocurría ultimamente. De la nada aparecía recostado en la chimenea de la cabaña cubierto de pieles y con Issak y Camus a su lado. Y nuevamente ante su molestia, despertó lentamente encontrándose con su joven maestro colocando un paño frío en su frente._**

- ¿Maestro Camus...?-**_entrecierra los ojos, tratando de enfocar la vista en el francés._**

- Sí...-**_la respuesta fue acompañada de una tierna caricia en su mejilla izquierda_**-¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí-**_miente descaradamente_**-pero el entrenamiento...-**_el pequeño niño restriega sus ojos, ya que aún tiene la vista borrosa._**

- Será pospuesto-**_le menciona secamente._**

**_Hyoga se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué era él el que siempre quedaba cómo un inútil? No era de sorprenderse la razón de que Camus tuviese más confianza en Issak para convertirse en caballero ateniense. _**

**_Demonios, pero si también tenía talento y sobre todo, el deseo de ser un guerrero. Jodido cuerpo debilucho el suyo. _**

- Lo lamento...-**_pronunció finalmente casi al punto de las lágrimas._**

- Estas cosas pasan, Hyoga. Ahora sólo te pido que descanses, porque cuando sanes, te daré una preparación más estricta.

- Bien-**_responde desganadamente pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa._**

**_Ya se esperaba una respuesta así de Camus. Después de todo, se tomaba muy enserio su papel de mentor de la próxima generación de caballeros al orden de Athena, lo que nunca imaginó fue que el pelirrojo quitara el paño de su frente para depositar un tierno beso._**

- Iré por tu desayuno, para que tomes tu medicina de inmediato. No te preocupes, todo estará bien-**_dejó el paño en su lugar y le acomodó las pieles, para luego, marcharse a la cocina sin que Hyoga dejase de observarle._**

**_Esa faceta de su maestro le gustaba mucho porque le hacía recordar el cariño de su madre. Había tanta sinceridad y aprecio en aquellos pequeños gestos que si bien pocas veces recibía, atesoraba con todo su cariño. Seguramente cualquiera ajeno a su compañero de entrenamiento y él, vería cómo inverosímil aquel comportamiento en el caballero llamado "el mago del agua y el hielo"._**

**_Y allí, comtemplando cómo le enseñaba a Issak hacer chocolate caliente, decidió hacerle su padre._**

**_Su madre Natassia siempre decía que un padre era quien te guiaba para convertirte en una persona de bien, alguien en quien confiabas ciegamente, quien te reprendía severamnete sin dudarlo, pero que a su vez te obsequiaba caricias que transmitían su infinito afecto. Esa figura que prácticamente le era desconocida y que su madre tanto mitificó en Mitsumasa Kido quien finalmente no resultó ser más que un hijo de puta ante sus ojos. Y pensar que su madre había fallecido con la esperanza de que ese anciano sería el apoyo quer tanto necesitaba un niño de 6 años._**

**_Sí, no le avergonzaba aceptar que detestaba su padre biológico. Pero a la mierda con él. Ya había encontrando en un desconocido todo aquello que necesitaba y que sin siquiera decirle nada, había decidio obsequiarle. _**

**_Sonrió nuevamente, acurrucándose entre las pieles sin dejar de sentirse emocionado. Estaba tan feliz de decirle entre sueños a su amada madre que no debía preocuparse, que estaba en buenas manos y…_**

**_Que finalmente, encontró a su padre en un amable niño pelirrojo con acento francés._**

****FIN DEL FLAH BACK****

**_Aún ahora, ante los reproches de sus hermanos quienes no comprendía por qué le apreciaba tanto luego de que prácticamente le encerró en un ataúd de hielo, Hyoga seguía mencionando orgullosamente que Camus era su padre y deseaba tanto verle recuperado. _**

**_Tomó la inerte mano del francés y la puso en su mejilla justo cómo ocurrio en aquel recuerdo que acababa de inundar su mente…estaba tan fría, no era igual a aquella vez cuando niño…_**

- Todo estará bien…¿verdad, maestro?-**_murmuró amargamente sin recibir ninguna respuesta. _**

**_Un suspiro más rebotó por los muros de la habitación._**

**_Hyoga aferró con ambas manos la delicada extremidad, hasta calmarse y no derramar lágrimas. Luego de un par de minutos quitó con su mano derecha la preciada cruz que su madre le obsequió y que cargaba en su cuello; le besó devotamente para después enredarla en su mano y regresarla a su posición original. _**

- Padre nuestro, que estás en los cielos…-**_así comenzaba su noche llena de oraciones y recuerdos por la mejoría de su maestro. Tenía la fe que su madre le ayudaría a traerlo de regreso._**


End file.
